Scared Sleepless
Scared Sleepless is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Daydream and Lil' Raccoon share a room. Roles Starring *Daydream *Lil' Raccoon Featuring *Mono Plot Lil' Raccoon brings her telescope to the window for some stargazing, but the view is blocked by a large building. In the next room, Daydream places a flying saucer poster on his wall, when he hears a knock on the door. He answers to let Lil' Raccoon inside. She brings her telescope toward Daydream's window which shows a perfect view of the stars. Daydream gets back to hanging his poster and sits down in front of it. Downstairs, Mono gets in bed, only to be kept awake by sound effects. Daydream imagines himself riding the flying saucer through space, making the sound effects as he fights alien ships. But a red laser beam destroys the saucer. He opens his eyes to see that Lil' Raccoon has scribbled on the poster with a red marker, connecting the stars in an attempt to make a constellation. Angered, Daydream tries to take the marker away, leading to a fight which bothers Mono even more. Daydream soon tosses the marker in the corner of the wall, while Lil' Raccoon is left with tears and rips on her dress. She leaves the room but shortly returns with her other clothes, all the same color as her dress. As she tries on her clothes, Daydream sees them as ghosts. Lil' Raccoon spots a comet through the window and lets out an "Ooooh", sounding like a ghostly moan to Daydream. Mono finally manages to fall asleep, until Daydream's screams awaken him again. Having had enough, Mono decides to walk upstairs to settle the noise. Back in the room, Daydream runs around in panic as the "ghost" continues trying on her clothes. He bumps into Lil' Raccoon's telescope and sees the sun rising, giving him an idea. He reflects the sunlight to hit the ghost, when Mono bursts in and the light blinds him. He stumbles aimlessly, knocking over Lil' Raccoon, before falling out the window and being split in half by a clothesline. The impact causes a black sheet to float off. Daydream sees Lil' Raccoon laying on the floor and mourns her apparent demise. But then he finds two red dots on her neck. The black sheet flies in through the window and lands on Lil' Raccoon's back. She regains consciousness and Daydream suspects she is a vampire. He runs to the window in fear and falls out. Lil' Raccoon rubs the dots off her neck, revealing they were just ink marks from the red marker. Moral "Imagination can be a scary place at night." Deaths #Mono is cut in half by a clothesline. #Daydream possibly dies the same way or falls to the ground (debatable). Trivia *Prior to the naming of this episode, there were a lot of alternative titles. *A tear comes down on Daydream's face when he thought Lil' Raccoon was dead, which indicates they could be friends. Gallery Sneak peek.png|What does that look like to you? Sneak peek 3.png|Mono can't get any sleep. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes